Spy School
by LittleDarkHood
Summary: Annabeth Chase is following her mother's footsteps to become a spy.On the way does she find romance.
1. Chapter 1

Spy School

Hi, my name is Annabeth Chase and I'm following my mother's steps and becoming a is the best spy in the agency but she has a rival , both are trying to be the top I'm following in her foot 's first day of the school year.

* * *

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Once I heard the alarm clock I smacked it off the night stand.I sat on my bed and I was saying to myself "I will make my mom proud. I will make my mom proud. I will make my mom proud." I put on my uniform. It's a black blazer with a white undershirt, a black skirt, and black dress shoes.

I walked up the steps of the school and I went through the door then Bam! I ran into has black spiky hair, heavy mascara, and wearing the same uniform I am said "Sorry about that" "That's all right. I wasn't watching were I was going." Then she said "Hey, I'm Thalia Grace." Then I said "I'm Annabeth Chase" She said "Aren't you Athena Chase's daughter" I was like great She knows who my mom is "Ya, she is" She kind of looked confused. I said "So your dad is the principle." She said "Ya" Then she asked me a question "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" I said "Sure"

Then she showed me around. Until we started walking up to a hot guy. He has sea green eyes and jet black hair. We were just staring at Thalia cleared her we were both blushing. He introduced himself "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson" I said "Your Poseidon's son" He said "Yes I am" "I'm Annabeth Chase" He said "Your Athena's daughter" I said "Yes I am" Then Thalia interrupted "I see you two will get along just fine"

It turns out Percy and I have all the same has 3 classes with Percy showed me to all my were walking to our first class when a girl with red frizzy hair started yelling at me.

**I hope you guys like the story.**

**Remember**** to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spy School

Previously on Spy School

I was walking to class when a girl with red frizzy hir started yelling at me.

Annabeth's Pov

She started saying and yelling at me "What do you think you are doing walking into class with my boyfriend" The Percy started saying "For the last time Rachel I am not your boyfriend" She said in a fake sweet voice "Well of course you are everyone boy wants to go out with me"

Then Percy and I walked to the back of the class. Rachel was yelling to him "No one walks away from me." But, Percy just ignored her. Percy asked me why I transford in the middle of the year. So I told him the story.

*Flashback*

I was walking down the the hallway of my school. I didn't go to Spy School but my mom hired someone to train me. Her name was Terra, she was like a second mother to me. Anyway back to walking down the hallway. I was thinking about Luke my boyfriend at the time. Then I saw two people against the lockers making-out. I just thought that was gross.

Then, I relized it was Luke and he was kissing the head cheerleader. I gasped. He saw me. I was running out of the school crying. Luke was chasing me saying "It was not what it looked like"

I ran to my car got in and drove home. I unlocked the door went inside then closed it and slid down on the door. In turns out my mom was home for once and she saw me crying. She went over to me to comfort me. She acting like a mother for once. I told her what happed and she told me if there was anything she could do.

I asked if I could change schools. She told me I could and she said I got accepted to Spy School.(A/N Sorry there is no name for the school. I couldn't think of anything) So I agreed to go there.

* End Flashback*

Percy told me he was sorry that happened but I told him it wasn't his fault. Just then the teacher walked in and wrote his name on the board. . Then he turned around and said "I heard there was a new student, would she come up to the front and introduce herself" I stood up and Percy gave me a thumps up. I walked to front of the classroom and said "I'm Annabeth Chase and I use to go to public school before this"

I think Chase got everyones attention beacuse when I started walking back to my seat everyone started whispering.

Skip to lunch (A/N I don't want to bore you with the learning)

I was walking into the cafeteria and everyone started whispering again. I got in line and got my lunch. I was looking for a place to sit when I saw a hand in the air and I relized it was Thalia. So I was walking to sit next to her. There was one seat next to her left.

She was sitting with a bunch of people. She introduced them to me. "This is Nico,Piper,my brother Jason, Leo,Katie,Travis and Connor Stoll, Reyna, Elizabeth, and you already know Percy." I said hi and there were some hi's and heys back. I started eating. Then, Rachel and two other girls were following behind her. Rachel started flirting with Percy. The girl with light brown hair started flirting with Nico and the other girl with dark brown hair started flirting with Jason.

All the boys had disgusted looks on there faces. All three boys told the three girls to leave them alone. The three girls blew them a kisses and left. Percy,Nico, and Jason looked like they were going to throw up. I asked who the two girls were behind Rachel. They told me the one with the light brown hair was Calypso Titan and the one with dark brown hair was Drew Tanka. I noticed Thalia and Piper looked angry when the girls were flirting with Nico and Jason. I had to admit to myself that I was little angry when Rachel was flirting with Percy.

The bell rang. I walked out of the cafeteria and I saw something that made me want to cry. It was . . .

**Review and I will tell who it for not posting in a while. Moving and family drama.**


	3. Chapter 3

Spy School

Previously on Spy School

The bell rang. I walked out of the cafeteria and saw something that made me want to was . . .

Annabeth's Pov

It was Luke Castellan.(A/N Sorry if I spelled his last name wrong)He saw me so I walked away really fast. He grabbed my arm and spun me around. He said "Annabeth you need to let me explain" I said "Fine, explain then leave me alone" in a very angry and almost about to cry said "I didn't kiss her she kissed me and she pushed me up against the lockers"I said "I don't care anymore so leave me alone" I was about to walk away when he pushed me up against the lockers ad kissed me.

I was trying to get out of his grip but he was to finally I didn't feel his grip or lips anymore.I looked to see Percy standing with his fist clenched and Luke on the floor all beaten up. Percy asked "Are you alright?" I said " was Luke my ex-boyfriend"

Percy said "Come on let's go"

He grabbed my hand and we started running to our next class. We got to Greek class. The only seats left were two in the back and one next to Rachel. We walked into class and we were late. told us to take a seat. Rachel was looking at Percy and pointing at the seat next to her. Percy grabbed my hand and we walked to the back of the class.

Rachel thought Percy was going to sit next to her, but when we passed her she gasped. When we sat down in the two seats in the back of the classroom Rachel mouthed to me "Back Off". I just ignored her. Thank god it was the last class of the day.

END OF CLASS

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

I was walking out of the front doors of school when someone grabbed my wrist. I turned around and it was ...

**Who do you think it is. Review and tell me who you think it is. REVIEW!**


End file.
